


7 Lives Left

by Nicepeach169



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicepeach169/pseuds/Nicepeach169
Summary: ...Everything changed when the Shroobs returned, and the Mushroom Kingdom went into disarray.It only took mere days for the Shroobs to take it over, taking both the territory, and brainwashing many of it's inhabitants. Including some of it's heroes......And this is where our story begins, with a amnesiac princess waking up in a doomed land, with very few 'lives' remaining...
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Kudos: 8





	7 Lives Left

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to tell you a story... 
> 
> In which a Princess wakes up and everything is confusing.

_ The Mushroom Kingdom was once, not very long ago, a peaceful and thriving, yet divided country, in regards to the neighboring Koopa Kingdom and its allies. However, besides the occasional threat from any outside forces, the Mushroom Kingdom was a peaceful, happy place… _ _   
_   
  
_ ….Until THEY came back.  _

_ These aliens had come once, a long time ago, from a far away planet, which was inhabitable and dried of resources, no thanks to these aliens. These aliens were called the ‘Shroobs’, and while they were defeated once by the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom and their younger counterparts, had returned to the Kingdom not long after.  _ _   
_

_ And it was then that the people in the Mushroom Kingdom had realized that these Shroobs have become much, much stronger. In less than a day, the Shroobs have managed to spread their forces all across the Kingdom, taking over most of the territories. And while many have called for their beloved heroes and their Princess…   
_

_...They didn’t come. Thus dooming the Mushroom Kingdom to ruin, under the control of the tyrannical Shroobs. Now, the kingdom has become a dire place, with weird soldiers, the aliens, and many more dire consequences…  
_

_...Just what will happen, if no hero steps up to save the day? _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Darkness. All she saw was darkness, and fleeting memories of a time long past.

Memories of happiness, hope, and love. Yet also memories of darkened times, anger, war...it kept pilling on and on in her sleep. But why was she asleep? What had happened to her to make her fall into this deep sleep?   


….Who was she? All of these questions would remain unanswered, and tread back into the bottomless waves of nothingness. That is..until…  


“...I’ma sorry, Princess…” …Someone was calling to her, someone oh _so_ familiar. Someone who always was a source of hope to her, from what she could barely recall, one she could count on. The man in red that was in almost all of her fleeting memories, yet, his name she just couldn’t recall. But before she could think more about them…  


..She felt a jolt coursing through her whole body, and the girl couldn’t help but start to feel the slip of consciousness and life going through her again.   


The princess was waking up.   


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“...!”

With a jolt, the girl quickly sat up from where she was ‘resting’, so to speak, from a rather large bed, covered in a rather extravagant pink blanket, as she moved to rub her eyes from leftover grogginess. “Mmm…” She mumbled to herself, as she stretched her arms out, before she blinked.   


“...Huh?” She said in surprise. Why was she wearing...gloves? Particularly, they were long silky white gloves that reached almost all the way to her shoulders, and judging from said gloves, she also seemed to be wearing puffy pink sleeves on her shoulders. How strange. If she was in a deep sleep, the girl pondered, wouldn’t she be wearing more comfortable attire?   


...Eh, probably not the best time to think about that. She just needed to get her bearings, first.   


Slowly sitting up in the bed, she began to stand off of it, almost tripping off her feet as she felt her joints moving, as if waking themselves up from their long slumber, before she slowly took a look around wherever she was.   


...Well, it did seem rather massive. Sunlight peeking in from the nearby balcony allowed the girl to be able to see a doorway on the left side of the room, some sort of fireplace, a closet full of numerous dresses and other outfits, equipped with a vanity mirror, and...a small little table, with a turned frame on it, no doubt holding a picture. 

...This room felt perfect for a Princess. Was she a Princess? She couldn’t remember…

_Why couldn’t she remember…_   


“...Right! There should be clues on who I was, so I just need to get to looking.” The girl said to..well, no one. Nobody was around, so she was mainly saying this to herself.  


...While it wouldn’t hurt to check outside from the outdoor balcony, the almost comedic lock on the door only told the woman one thing and one thing alone, it was locked. And when there’s a big obvious lock on a door, there’s, well...a key. She may have amnesia, but she’s not an idiot.

_NEW OBJECTIVE: Find the balcony key and search for clues on where you are._

Slowly, the girl began to explore the room to see if she could find the key to the balcony. First, she started at the ends of the room, near the fireplace. The door with the star on it seemed unlocked, so she mentally checked this off for later to explore the rest of...well, wherever she was. As she inspected the fireplace, something in her mind just...clicked, like a faint memory.

There was something very special about this fireplace, she remembered faintly of a passage...The problem was that she couldn’t remember how to access the passage, but since the main door in the room was unlocked, she wouldn’t need the fireplace passage..for now, at least.   


...At any rate, she hadn’t found the key just yet in that area, and it didn’t look like it was near the bed either. With those two areas eliminated, the next best bet was…  


“...Ah, maybe it’s in that closet area!”   


With that, the girl decided to check around the closet. While she did find it somewhat odd how many regal dresses there were, something else caught her eye on the nearby dresser, as she went to investigate it. What she found was a small, yellow key, with the top of it looking like a small mushroom. 

_MUSHROOM KEY OBTAINED!_

“...Well, looks like that’s everything he- ...Oh.”

Looking right at the mirror, she couldn’t help but just..frown at her appearance. Disheveled bright yellow hair tucked into a ponytail, rosy red lips, and bright blue eyes, along with a small cut near the side of her forehead and a couple of bruises here and there.   


Slowly, she raised a hand to touch the cut, and slightly winced at the pain. It did feel almost recent but...what could have caused that?

...Too many questions. Too many questions just going around her brain like crazy, and she wouldn’t have any of those questions just cooped up in this room. Once she would check the balcony to see if she could find any nearby towns, she was out of here to get help.

Turning away from the mirror, she began to head right for the balcony, but...well, there was something else on her mind. Something that felt instinctively important.   


The turned photograph on that bedside table.   
  
However, Just as she was beginning to approach it, her head began to throb. 

“... _Hurry….to...cast-”_ _  
_

_“_...Agh!” Gripping her head, she slowed her pace to the photograph, reaching out for it. 

She needed to see it. She needed to see _him_ again. The stranger in her fleeting memories… 

But the moment that she gripped the photo’s edges, and saw the photo within it…  


“... _Toad Town has fallen, get outta here, Princess!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“But..Mario, not without you, I-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _A chuckle. “...I’ll be fine, head to the castle, and I’ll-a meet-a you there, Peach.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“...Please, take care.”_ _  
_ _  
_Once that...fuzzled memory drifted out of her brain, all it left behind was heartache, as she fell to her knees to the carpeted floor.  
  
“...Mario…?”   


**Author's Note:**

> How...interesting :). I am very excited to share with all of you this neat concept I've had these last couple of years! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
